The New Monster
by fifinostalgia
Summary: It's a new year at Monster High, and with a new year comes new students. But one student, in particular, seems to be having a hard time. Can the Ghoul Friends help her out? Read the story and find out.


**I don't own "Monster High" just my characters.** **Just for some quick info: Cristiana has a British accent and Nicolae has a Romanian accent**

 **PROLOGUE**

It was a lovely day in New Salem, Massachusetts and in a quiet, suburban neighborhood a very strange family was moving in.

* * *

"Nic honey, where should I put this box? "a woman's voice yelled from across the yard

"In the dining room." said a man's voice on the porch, as they were getting all the boxes in the house another couple walked in the yard,

"Hello there," said the wife. She had dark skin, brown medium length hair tied into a ponytail and brown eyes she was wearing a white sleeveless blouse, jeans and teal wedge heels,

"welcome to the neighborhood. We're the Andersons I'm Sandra and this is my husband, Mike" the husband, Mike, had short black hair and green eyes he was wearing a black t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and sandals. As they got closer to the other couple, they got a closer look at them.

The husband was a vampire with very pale skin, bright crimson red eyes, and long, light brown, almost blond, hair tied back with a red bow. He was wearing a dark red dress shirt under a dark grey vest, black dress pants, black shoes, and white gloves he was also holding a black umbrella to shield himself from the sun.

The wife was a werewolf with dark grey fur, raven black medium length hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a maroon top, dark blue jeans, and red flats. "Lovely to meet you," the husband said with a smile "I'm Nicolae Wolfbat and this is my wife Cristiana" Cristiana smiled and gave a little wave

"So is it just you two in that big house?" Mike asked, "Oh no," Cristiana said, "our youngest daughter is unpacking her stuff in her new room."

"Oh good," Mike said, "I was worried you had ghosts."

He pointed at one of the upstairs windows where they could see a hooded figure looking out the open window "Oh that's her," Cristiana said, "Jacquelin, sweetie come downstairs and meet the new neighbors." She called "Ugh, fine!" the figure now identified as Jacquelin yelled annoyed. After a minute they could see her slowly walking downstairs, out the front door and in front of the Andersons

"Sup," Jacquelin said in a very bored tone, she had light skin, blue eyes and long brown hair in a braid with a red scrunchy, she was wearing a black and white Harry Potter hoodie with the hood up, black jeggings and red converse, Jacquelin sniffed the air for a second and notice the casserole dish Sandra was holding "Is that lasagna?" she asked "Oh this," Sandra asked, holding up the dish "yes, three meats and three cheeses. We thought we'd make you something…" she trailed off and notice the dish was no longer in her hand, she looked at Jacquelin and saw that she was now holding the lasagna

"You," Jacquelin said, pointing at Sandra,"I like you" she then walked back into the house.

"Well," Mike said awkwardly "she was…nice."

"Oh, don't mind her," Nicolae said, "she's really nice when you get to know her," Nicolae frowned "she just having a hard time. This is our fifth move over sixteen years and I think it's taking a toll on her."

"Oh," Sandra said sympathetically "so are you military or"

"Oh no," Cristiana said "we apart of a program trying to mix human and monster lives. First, we were in New Orleans, then Georgia, then back to New Orleans, then California, and now here." Sandra smiled and nodded,

"Well, it was nice to meet you three, I'm sure you have a lot of unpacking to do, but I hope to see you around."

"Oh yes," Nicolae said, "we'd love to have you over once we're fully moved in."

"Well then see you." Mike said as him and Sandra walked back across the street,

"Goodbye." Cristiana said as she and Nicolae walked back into the house.

* * *

"Well, that's the last box." Cristiana said, as she closed the door and put a large box on the floor. She looked around the room that will soon be the living room it was large and open with birch wood flooring and white walls. There were three large windows, one on either side of the front door looking out the front yard and one on the other side of the room looking out to the backyard as well as a staircase in the far-right corner.

"Darling, be careful of the windows." Cristiana called to her husband, Nicolae was distracted by the open door leading to the kitchen, it was a large kitchen with white walls, acacia wood floors, and dark wood cabinets. The far-right wall had a door the led out to the backyard, next to it was the sink with a window in front of it, in the front wall was a pair of double doors that led to a small food cellar, a fridge, a stove, and a line of cabinets and counters. On the far-left wall, there was a door that led to the dining room. In the middle of the kitchen was a large granite top kitchen island with four bar stool chairs, but what Nicolae was looking at the girl sitting on one of the chairs eating a slice of the lasagna.

"Man, this lasagna is amazing." Jacquelin said, her parents looked at each other in the doorway before walking in.

"So," Cristiana started "how do you like the new house?" Jacquelin looked up at her mother, she sighed

"Well, it's better than the last two apartments, at least it was made recently and not 200 years ago. I mean, doors that actually close and lock, a cold water tap in the bathtub that I can turn on and off without pliers, and heck maybe Dad can blow dry his hair without blowing out the power." Jacquelin said before looking back down at her food. Her snarky tone was not lost on her mother, who rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics,

"Well, are you excited to start a new school?" Cristiana asked,

"Yeah, like getting a hole in the head." Jacquelin replied dryly without looking up. Cristiana sighed and shook her head, she knew her daughter had been more than a little apathetic about the last two moves.

"Honey, I know its hard for you, but it might be fun so can you at least try?" Nicolae asked, Jacquelin looked up at her father

"Dad, I gave up trying haft way thru freshmen year," Jaquelin looked back down at her plate, "there's no point any way we'll be leaving in a year or two and I'll barely be a blip on the radar" Nicolae and Cristiana looked at each other and frowned before Cristiana put her hand in her jeans pocket, pulled out a leaflet and opened it

"Well, maybe you'll like this school. It has a great art department, a theater club, and even a roller derby team. Plus, it's accepting of all monsters so maybe…" Jacquelin let out a long sigh before getting out of her chair,

"Mom. I. Don't. Care. Monsters or humans, I don't belong anywhere so what's the point in trying?" the room was silent until Jacquelin sighed again, "I'm gonna go unpack my room." Jacquelin turned around, walked out of the kitchen, into the living room and up the stairs.

Cristiana and Nicolae fallowed Jacquelin out of the kitchen and stood there as their daughter walked off "We love you." They both said to Jacquelin as she was haft way up the stairs, she sighed for the third time that day, "I love you guys too." She said and before they knew it, she was gone. They both looked at each other and sighed. Cristiana lifted the leaflet and looked at the cover, " _Mabey she'll like this school."_ She thought as she read the school's name for the hundredth time "Monster High".

* * *

 **A** **uthor's note: This is my first story on. I had an MLP fanfic on Wattpad that I'm not proud of so I hope you enjoy this one. This chapter took over a month to write and I think I did pretty good. So I hope you like it, fav, fallow, review, all that good stuff and I'll see you later. Fifi out.**


End file.
